Negative pressure is a term used to describe a pressure that is below normal atmospheric pressure. Known topical negative pressure devices range from cumbersome wrinkle reducing suction apparatuses to wound therapies that include fluid-permeable wound cavity filling elements, covering dressings, reasonably air-tight means for sealing against the skin, and drainage tubes connecting the wound site and cavity filling element to the vacuum source via a fluid collection canister.
To enable a more prolonged application of topical negative pressure, powered systems, which include a vacuum generation source such as a pump, have been developed and many examples of such systems are used today for skin treatments and restorative purposes like the temporary removal of wrinkles. Many of these systems, however, are not convenient for users. Such known systems can be large, heavy, noisy, uncomfortable, and not simple for users to apply and initiate a controlled pressure condition. Such known systems also rely on an outside power or vacuum source to create topical negative pressure conditions.
Such tissue treatment, surgery, and other advanced technical interventions are becoming more common given the occurrence of both the aging population, as well as increasingly compromised patient populations. This trend looks set to continue. In wound care, for example, healthcare professionals are now more likely to encounter wounds that are difficult to manage with complex healing problems. Attempts have been made to produce more simple mechanical devices able to apply topical and negative pressure to a tissue site. It will be appreciated that such a medical device, due to its relative simplicity of design, would be expected to reduce material costs and assembly costs. For example, attempts have been made to use a hand-pump system for the application of topical negative pressure at a tissue site. However, such a system fails to enable easier application by the user, discreet use, and prolonged convenient application of topical negative pressure, and, in fact, re-evacuation is often necessary. These can be serious deficiencies, particularly as many such systems are ideally useable for prolonged periods, such as overnight.